


【剧评】零号囚犯

by ArcticCircle3055



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Review, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCircle3055/pseuds/ArcticCircle3055
Summary: S7b时间流设定相关
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 2





	【剧评】零号囚犯

**Author's Note:**

> LOFT难民旧作补档

悲剧就是，过了的再也回不去，故事吃得越透就越清楚他们不会在一起。  
我也不是很喜欢S713 The Name of the Doctor时间流的设定，或许不能说成是不喜欢，更多的是对此感到害怕，渺小之人对于庞然大物的敬畏，依我看来这是DW新版9季里刻画相对欠缺又最细思恐极的设定。  
与时间流相似的设定其实更早的时候就出现过，在10年的圣诞特辑A Christmas Carol里，老人回顾自己童年时的影像，11突然出现在镜头里，跟儿时的自己交谈，改变那些发生过的事，他就这么眼睁睁的看着Doctor入侵和修改了自己的一生。  
尽管圣诞特辑的结局并不坏，但这也再次暗示了一件本来就很明白的事，Doctor可以或好或坏，很轻易的改变一个人的一生。彼时的11断然也不会想过自己也讲会有这么一天，漫长的一生被什么人在一日之内倾覆改写。  
Clara并没有“变得”越来越像博士，从一开始，魔法特就挖好了坑，给她用的设定就是在博士身上用过的设定。包括后来的The Time of the Doctor和S912 Hell Bent，Clara被动的在一天之内目睹11的老去和重生，看尽12的疯狂和遗忘。S204 Girl in the Fireplace里，10也是这么经历了蓬帕杜夫人的一生。  
这些原本独属于Doctor的“无所不能”和“无能为力”也都完美的复刻到了Clara Oswald的身上。  
经无数份Clara回声修补过的Doctor的时间线，其实也留下了无数深浅不一的伤痕。Clara之于Doctor是他Keep Losing的那个人，反复的遇见和失去，痛苦的叠加，如果将12算在全新的重生周期里，Trenzalore该一版本的时间流最短也截止到The Time of the Doctor结尾11重生，S713之前的11意识不到，那此后的九百年呢？  
可以这么说，Clara踏入Doctor的时间线，在拯救他，拯救了所有的他的同时，某种意义上其实也以自己为刀，凌迟了Doctor的一生。  
但这是Clara Oswald的错吗？不是。  
剔除Doctor自己是怎么看待Clara的感性因素，仅出于被她不断拯救的恩情，他都理所当然的有责任照顾好Clara，是以，不论11还是12都不接受再度失去Clara，但是Doctor真的做到照顾好她了吗？并没有。是Doctor的错吗？也不是。受困于Trenzalore长达九百年的面壁毁了博士原有的一切。  
Doctor是从什么时候开始不再照顾Clara的？并不是重生以后的事，而是从11第一次送Clara离开圣诞镇开始的，那时候起，哪怕温柔如11都被自己艰难的境况折腾得根本无暇顾及其他，已不再顾念Clara自己的感受。  
死心眼的小姑娘扒着Tardis不肯撒手天知道在时空中飘了多久这才有了11C两人三百年后的重逢，顺带插一句，上一个这么干了的人可是已经永生的Jack Harkness……此时，Clara很明显的感觉到了自己错过的这三百年间11性格上的变化，是以才非要11做出不会再次送自己离开的保证，她害怕11会进一步的滑出自己所熟知的样子，然后又被11用同样的招数骗了第二次。  
Clara对11是真好，深信不疑的喜欢，尽管是前所未有的一下午被11连着骗了两次，都光顾着为再见不到他而难过，甚至没想到要去生11的气，并在Tardis的引擎声再次响起的时候照样兴高采烈的跑下楼，一点脾气都没有。虽说回头把气都撒到了花式作死的12头上，那也是在被12推开之后的应激反应。  
老去的11身上其实就已经流露出了12的痕迹，11的下一任会是什么样子真的一点都不难推测，而在Doctor重生之后，12身上所呈现出所有坏的，一点也“不博士”的部分都是Trenzalore所留下的烙印，哪怕是原本就存在的缺点，也都是经过那九百年战地残酷的经历刺激放大之后的结果。  
12对Clara的执着起于溺水之人抱紧浮木，她是他唯一的救命稻草，这一点也不夸张，试想瘸了一条腿的Doctor在病榻上困了九百年看着周围的亲友或是敌人死了一茬又一茬之后被仍然年轻的Clara给领出地狱重新回到世界面前……这份执着继而深于两人之间相互的折磨和维护，最后因Clara之死而开闸泄洪。  
之所以会觉得时间流设定刻画不足，除了S7b相对较短的缘故，你我只看到了回声对Doctor的影响，但剧情从未真正展现过Clara此举对自己的影响，给观众的感觉就是11C两人进入过Doctor的时间流并没有导致什么实质性的后果，11把Clara捞出来之后这事就算过了。  
就跟S6的主线，铺垫了整整一季，11在S613 The Wedding of River Song里几乎没什么技术含量的用一个替身机器人轻易蒙骗过了时间和自己注定的死亡一样，真的对得起设定么？！  
成也设定，败也设定，故事中并存的“无所不能”和“无能为力”来得同等迅速和简单。但如同一集带过的900年和45亿年，这一连串事件对角色和剧情的影响远比观众所窥见的部分要深远和沉重得多。  
魔法特借着时间流设定四两拨千斤的让Clara其人贯穿于Doctor两千多年的生命之中，这简直是作弊有木有！不喜欢Clara的人大都轻信于她的一切都来得太过轻易，轻易就得到了11的关照，12的真心，并且还不知道珍惜。  
Clara Oswald正是被精心挑选出献给Doctor的祭品，祭品被送上祭台的时候当然不能太过困难。  
对Doctor而言，由于11已经见过Echo！Clara的存在，S713 The Name of the Doctor，Clara会踏入自己的时间线是既成事实的事，S912 Hell Bent也一样，为什么时间无法愈合，宇宙需要Clara的死亡，因为12已经亲眼见过Clara的死亡，这已经是无法撼动的事实了。  
对Clara本人而言，这一切尚未发生，让她知道事情必然会发生的正是Doctor自己。她不是非得踏出会让自己粉身碎骨的这一步，也不是有一天非得回到困境街送死，但Clara会为了Doctor倾尽一切。既出于她自己的意愿，又是被安排在了这个位置仅有的选择，毕竟她不可能丢下Doctor不管自己逃生，那就只能主动接受和促成这些只在Doctor身上发生过的事实的发生，是好是坏都将与他共同承担。  
博士的同伴们每一位都极为出色，都能在博士的影响下看似轻而易举的完成那些惊天动地的壮举。于此，Clara Oswald的确并没有什么特别，特殊之处在于，Clara的两任博士其损坏程度都达到了前所未有的高度。别人跟博士去看看宇宙或许最后也就因为回不去了而伤个心，相似的境况放在Clara身上可是要了她整条命。  
魔法特搞出来的CP无一不是带着设定，从结果倒推过程的死循环，Doctor和Clara两人间的死循环又有些与众不同，大概透着那种网络段子里才有的，都在为了回报对方，两个傻子轮流给对方的账号充值游戏币，直到最后两人都没钱为止，的既视感。  
S701 Asylum of the Daleks和Snowman，两次Echo！Clara以死助攻才换来了11小心翼翼的示好，Clara也因得到了11的关照，所以在Trenzalore她会不计后果也要救11。11一通电话把他的下一任交到Clara手上，她就尽全力在试图拉住12这个外星老疯子，末了真拉不住索性跟着他一起掉下悬崖。如此Clara都还觉得是自己走到了那一步，不是12的错，甚至于最后要因为12接受不了她的死亡而去适应被定格的永生……  
年轻的姑娘明明就很害怕，一直都很害怕，始终能够在Doctor面前表现得无所畏惧，隔在他和世界之间成为他唯一的盾牌和救命绳索。  
Clara Oswald连自己都曾放弃过，但她从来都没有放弃过Doctor，因此也不允许Doctor放弃。这听上去很正能量不是吗，魔法特呵呵一笑，S911 Heaven Sent，12正是因此才在忏悔盘里生生熬了45亿年，用自己死亡的累积去换Clara的一线生机，还正能量吗？  
再次强调，12的“不博士”并不是Clara的错，11在重生之前就已经Too broken to be a good Doctor了，没有能力修好他真的不是Clara的错。  
真正毁了Doctor好好当博士的机会的是什么？是圣诞镇的900年，是Clara之死，是把他塞进忏悔盘用折磨死人的法子逼他忏悔！这些事件都是由最高议会一手策划出来的，并且还是在The Day of the Doctor，Clara帮博士保住咖喱星，救了这帮人的命的前提下，到头来，这些受益者和加害者到底有什么逼脸来指责越界的12没能当一个好博士？！  
心黑如我当真觉得哪怕12理直气壮的要这些人还Clara的命也没有什么不应该，但是12真的很Doctor啊……  
Clara不仅不是12“不博士”的原因，正相反的，S8、S9整整两季12都在试图按照Clara的心愿和要求尽力去当一个好博士，Clara的标准是什么？最大的参照来自于S7b的11，但那是11小心翼翼装出来的，彼时损坏程度没这么大的11都维持的很辛苦，何况是现在因损坏得更彻底而性情大变的12，是以他这一路走得真的很艰难。  
如同S811 Dark Water，Clara丢钥匙的举动其含义要远远大过救Danny Pink本身，S911-S912，12废了这么大功夫把Clara从时间的灰烬下挖出带回来，不惜给了将军一枪，但这些并非仅仅是出于救Clara。  
救回他的小姑娘固然是此举主要的目的，但如果只是为了Clara，12一定会选一个心理负担更小的办法，并且人救回来之后，12根本不会再让两人分开。这个问题等我二周目完S9下回再细聊，在此只一句带过，12与此同时也在抢救自己还能接着当博士的唯一的机会。他对Clara有一个“Be a Doctor”的承诺要遵守，假如Clara这个寄托承诺的人没了，12真的没有办法再接着走下去。  
S713 The Name of the Doctor，Clara于时间流前所踏出的这一步，这才是一切的开端，如同Donna转对了弯，举动本身更多的是出于被需要，而非她真的明白其后果得失。11因此得到了暂时的解救，Clara Oswald和Doctor的命运更从此真正被绑死在了同一个绞刑架上，两条时间线，两个不同的灵魂，各自带着棱角，他们是相似而非契合，非要纠缠在了一起难免互相伤得血肉模糊，却再也分不开。  
她这一生注定不凡，也注定了会付出超越人类承受范围的代价。Born to save the Doctor，先为了救11而救了所有的他，后为了救12自己都活成了博士的模样。  
第一次看S8的时候我很快就明白了为什么此前我说自己萌11C，有同好会来提醒我之后的Clara不那么讨喜，S8的12C是真他妈能折腾，这个问题在上一篇CP狗的小论文里已经谈过了在此不再赘述。  
Doctor的全名就读作搞事，大多数观众哪怕不是从S1开始补也都从S5开始看，所以11到12的转变很容易被人接受。但Clara可没有这么个光环，因此在两人其实同样恶劣的情况下自然会显得Clara尤为过分。  
起初我多少也会这么觉得，Clara的好都给了11之后却向12来索取超额的回报，说真的，这么想反倒是没把11和12当成同一个Doctor。但如果反过来考虑，整个S8，何尝不是对伪装感到厌烦的Doctor在跟Clara毫无道理的索取超额的包容。如此才敢毫无顾忌的搞事，带她去搞事，有事没事整天惦记着怎么破坏Clara的约会，没有立场都非要去怼人男朋友……12你自己摸着良心X2讲，这他妈是友情？！  
感谢12彻底扭曲了我对于友情这个词的定义，最难以理解的是12承认11对Clara有点啥，就不承认自己对Clara有点啥，所以Doctor到底有没有把不同时期的自己当成同一个人啊……以至于，我从头到尾都猜不透12究竟是怎么想的，到底是心照不宣，亦或是从来都没拎清楚过。  
末了，好了，不用再猜了，他自己都忘了。  
的确，如果12肯向Clara多解释两句Trenzalore的经历对自己的损害，12C根本就不至于把超过三分之一的时间都花在了互相折磨上。但此时的Doctor恰恰正需要这个，同样是Be broken，Snowman里对宇宙万物始终抱有好奇的11，只需一个足够吸引他的女孩就会从云端走下来。而12，被困在战地活活虐了九百年，老得丢失了自己，更对外界已经麻木的12，需要适当的疼痛刺激去找回自我，病入膏肓之人不下猛药根本就好不了。  
之前跟人开玩笑，讲只算看到了的，Clara死在荧幕上就死了三次，若是以此为度量标准，说不定她还真是魔法特的亲闺女。大魔王一方面给Clara用了很苏很Doctor的设定，另一方面又借着这些设定榨干这个角色身上的每一分价值去修补一个受损的Doctor，最后推她去承受连Doctor自己都承受不来的事。  
两人的相遇，同行，时间流，抢救咖喱星，Trenzalore的两度分离，11重生，第一张脸，艰难的磨合期，为放生对方而分开，Second Chance，阴影笼罩下的新旅程，Clara的死亡和复生，12的遗忘，每一步对于Doctor的影响都是被精确计算过的，从来就不曾脱离控制。  
Clara Oswald之于Doctor是一剂毒性很大的特效药，既及时挽回Doctor免于彻底崩溃，又慢性侵蚀着Doctor的心智。12的损坏程度已经超出了Clara正常的能力范围，她只得把自己生拆了去给Doctor疗伤，连死亡和永生都被算好拿来当作了修复Doctor的药引。  
当药效已经过去，只剩下毒性，留得更久只会进一步腐蚀那些伤口，所以Clara就被从Doctor的时间线上生生刮去，留出让他得以喘息的空白，也给了12能够被时间和别的人真正治愈的机会。遗忘的Doctor终于得以和Clara分开，更因此得到足够去重新接纳这个世界的空间，一破一立，或许如同某些人所说的此时的12才算真正完成了重生。  
这不是什么牺牲，而是彻头彻尾的献祭，Clara的一切都是为Doctor而准备的。当然，11和12过得也并不比她容易多少，魔法特家的亲生子就这待遇，多抖M才去羡慕嫉妒恨这个……  
在另一个大概永远不为人知的故事里，之后的Clara大概也会过得不错，至少我是这么寄望，愿她在重返死亡之前能玩得高兴，真正拥有属于自己的人生。  
Doctor和Clara Oswald，如同二进制的1和0，冲撞出的火花被非二进制的宇宙断章取义的解读成任何东西，友谊，爱情，悖论，药和瘾，灵魂高度的羁绊，不可分割又无法并存的Hybird，已经发生的时间定点，终将实现的血腥预言……复杂得犹如世间万物本身。但这世间万物，在在二进制过于纯粹的故事里，也只不过是一串由1和0所组成的数字，那是Doctor和Clara并肩而立，依偎着不可或缺的彼此。  
他们仍会一同渡过余下所有的岁月，只不过隔着宇宙，只不过天各一方。

补遗  
标题零号囚犯，取自Loft上ID为领结很酷的朋友跟我讲的一个脑洞，其中有一段设想即Clara作为零号囚犯，她脖子后面的三个零就是标记，特此说明。  
想想这个意象的确很贴Clara，博士之时里老去的11对Clara说每个人终有一天会被困在某处，我不知道，11究竟会不会因为他的Impossible Girl最后并没有如所有人那般囿于死亡，却是驻足在了最后两下心跳之间，而感到庆幸……

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年9月21日 于家中


End file.
